


The first fight

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Digger's first argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first fight

**Author's Note:**

> Another random bunny I've actually had for months.

"No."

"Awww Marky come on please? Pretty please?" Digger batted his puppy dog eyes pleadingly.

"No."

Digger backed off a little at that and frowned, his lips pursed in a small pout when he thought of another way to get what he wanted. After a few seconds he slowly stepped a little closer to the older man and took his hands in his, waving them a little between them before he intertwined their fingers and smiled coyly.

"What if I promise not to move anything? Can't I just clean a little?" He asked sweetly, placing Mark's hands on his waist so he could wrap his own loosely around the older man's shoulders. "Come on baby it's such a waste of money to hire a maid when I'm more than happy to clean when I'm here." He tried to reason.

"No. I know you, you'll move things and suddenly my stuff will start disappearing or changing places and new stuff will start appearing all over the place and just no." Mark said sternly and awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest. "My house, my rules. And don't tell me you never touch anything, half of my things are always missing after you've left and it takes me forever to find them again."

"So basically..." Digger said codly then and backed off again. "You want me to stay with you, but you don't want me to make myself at home here. I should just...sit tight and wait for you to have time for me, is that it?"

"What? No that's not-" Mark said a little dumbfounded but Digger didn't let him finish.

"No that is exactly how it is!" Digger shouted then and Mark actually shrunk back a little. "Do you know how fucking alone I feel here sometimes? I don't know anyone in New York, I'm thousands of miles away from my family and my friends just to be with you and I know. I fucking know you're busy and you have to work, I get that. I fucking get that..." He stared at Mark, his anger fading but the sad look in those beautiful blue eyes made the older man's heart sting.

"I know you like me but I...I don't feel like I belong here, I don't feel at home here..."

"I'm...Rüdi I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you didn't know. You were too busy being neurotic about anyone touching your things." Digger's anger flared up again and the glared at the older man. "I feel like I have to ask for your permission to even sit on your couch, or if it's okay for me to use your bathroom or have a glass of water."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know I'd made you feel like that..." Mark said apologetically and tried to step closer to the younger man but Digger backed away.

"No, don't you dare try to just fucking kiss your way through this. No." Digger said coldly and then turned away completely to leave the room.

"Babe no wait!" Mark called out helplessly and ran after him. "Rüdi please..." He tried to take a hold of Digger's hand but the younger man just slapped him away.

"Don't you _Rüdi please_ me. I'm going out, I want to be alone." Digger stated simply and went to grab his jacket. 

"Please wait, can't we talk about this?" Mark pleaded and this time grabbed Digger's arm to force him to stop and face him. "Please...I know...I know I have my bad habits and quirks but I'm willing to work on them, I really am, for you..." Mark said gently with a shy smile, daring to step closer to the younger man and take a hold of both of his upper arms. "Please stay?" 

Digger just looked back at him for a long moment, staring him straight in the eyes and studying him closely, which made the older man more than a little uncomfortable but he didn't dare to look away.

"I'll stay if I can throw away that creepy statue on top of the fireplace." Digger said eventually, keeping a serious face for a few seconds longer before he just couldn't hold back the grin.

Mark actually laughed relieved and pulled Digger into a tight hug before he answered. "Throw it out of the window for all I care, I just want you." He whispered, his lips pressed firmly against Digger's temple as he refused to loosen his hold around the younger man. "We'll work something out together I promise, I want you to feel at home here."

"Hmm I feel quite at home right now." Digger purred and happily snuggled as close against Mark as possible. "But yeah, I would feel a lot more comfortable without that horrid statue." He giggled then and untangled himself from the tight embrace, but only for long enough to actually throw the offending statue out of the nearest window and they both laughed as they hugged again.


End file.
